girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2013-11-11 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . ---- Kudos to all who commented about the lack of the weasel It's dated Sunday, but it didn't post until late Sunday night (PST), the way Monday's pages often do. Mistake, no doubt. johnwillo (talk) 16:47, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Well it is now 1718 hours local time and the comic is still not up on the GG site. I had to clip it from the LJ site. --Billy Catringer (talk) 23:19, November 11, 2013 (UTC) : It was up on the official site early Monday morning, just not with the link at the top of this page. It is (temporarily) the latest comic and also as . Argadi (talk) 02:15, November 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Do you know how to contact the Professors, Argadi? If this is going to be a permanent change in the set up, we are going to need to make changes to this Wiki. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 13:46, November 12, 2013 (UTC) :::I contacted the Professors a while ago about an earlier "Monday" page that was published on a Sunday. As yet there's been no change, so today I modified the GG page desc template to allow the forum date to be different from the comic date. If the dates on the comics ever get fixed, we can go back and modify the chronology source easily. I don't think any other changes will be necessary -- but let me know if you think of something else that needs to be done. Doktor Electrogeist (talk) 15:45, November 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::Duh! I guess the link at the top of this page should be changed, too.... Doktor Electrogeist (talk) 16:17, November 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::OK, that looks like it could easily be done on an as-needed basis. I don't think they're planning to do too many Sunday updates.... Doktor Electrogeist (talk) 16:20, November 12, 2013 (UTC) ::: I don't have any special communication channel to the professors. I could use Facebook, LJ, or e-mail, but I don't think I have enough name recognition to expect attention. But some day I will cru... ooops, not a good time to monolog. Argadi (talk) 00:41, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Kudos only to those who RECENTLY commented about the lack of the weasel, not those of you who have been on about it for 56 pages. You were bound to be right eventually. BUT...now you can worry about the weasel and not for the reason most of you think. The knowledge of what the weasel means to Agatha is about to be widespread. If Seffie doesn't already know, she is about to. Wooster is about to discover this and will very likely pass the information on to his superiors. Most critcal - Gil is about to find out how he can control Agatha. It will not so much be "where's the weasel?" but "who has the weasel?" Of cours, Agatha could negate all this by finding the antidote for herself or even administering the same thing for the weasel to others around her (Da Boyz, Adam/Punch, etc.) However, this will not happen because the plot requires that it doesn't. AndyAB99 (talk) 21:23, November 12, 2013 (UTC) I personally find it a little interesting and amusing the Wooster still calls Gil, "Master" :Once imprinted on a Wulfenbach, always imprinted on the Wulfenbach. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 10:29, November 15, 2013 (UTC) ::In this context, 'master' is a diminutive honorific, e.g. 'we are planning Master Gil's 7th birthday party...'. It is formal and typically English, just like Mr. Wooster. It is what you would expect a valet to call his younger charge. – Autoch